You're a Little Too Late
by miktokki
Summary: * Place Holder-will start soon* : After the whole 'Love fades, mine has" Rose decides to move on but can she really do it? A new Dhampir is transferred to Court and has his eyes set on Rose. Will Rose be able to work with this new guy, or is he not as glamorous as he seems?


Okay so I already have like a bajillion stories happening but I the idea for this one and I needed to get it out there or else I would explode. So here is the new story I will be working on. However! I won't be adding onto it until I finish my other VA story so if you're interested in this one, please be a little more patient ^^

I wanted to get the prologue out though to get it started. Hope you like it and sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

**Prologue**

As those words echoed through my head I quickened my pace. This could not be happening. How could he say those things to me? I sniffed away the tears that threatened to fall and ran my hands through my hair. I reached my room and slammed the door shut behind me.

When Dimitri had turned back, Adrian and I had come to an understanding and decided to just be friends. He wished my luck on getting Dimitri back but apparently, I no longer needed that luck. I walked into the bathroom and stared at my puffy red eyes in the mirror. I was forcing the tears not to fall. Of course I was hurt, but needed to be strong.

Turning on the sink, I splashed some cold water onto my face. I needed to show Dimitri that his words didn't hurt. I needed to show him I could move on.

My phone rang in my back pocket and I quickly turned off the sink and dried off my face and hands before answering the phone.

"Hathaway," I said into the phone.

"Rose." It was Hans, "I have a small assignment for you. Meet me in my office." He hung up and I sighed. I waited a few moments for my face to go back to its normal color before deeming myself presentable. On my way to Hans office I saw Lissa and Dimitri talking on a park bench. Curiosity and slightly jealousy ran through me. I could always use the bond to eavesdrop, but decided against it.

I needed to ignore him completely if I was going to move on. However, when I peeked over one more time from the corner of my eye, I saw Lissa and Dimitri watching me walk past. This grated my nerves and I clenched my fists.

I sped up my pace and once I made it around the corner I sighed in relief.

When I reached Hans office, I knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called. I turned the knob and pushed open the door. Inside, Hans sat behind his desk. Two chairs were placed in front of him and one of them was occupied. "Ah, there you are Rose. Like I said I have a small assignment for you."

"What's up?" I asked coming in. I eyed the other person curiously and then went to stand behind the empty chair.

"This here is Jon Torres. He just transferred over to our Court. His charge recently passed away of old age, and he will be staying here until we can find him a new one. If you could be his guide, so to speak, until he gets acquainted with our home, that would be great."

Jon stood up and turned to face me. He was tall, not as tall as Dimitri but maybe taller than Adrian. He had boyish good looks and an easy smile that made my heart flutter slightly. His skin was tanned and his eyes a light brown-hazel mix. His hair was black and cut close to his head. When he had his back facing me I noticed the 4 molnija marks on his neck. He also had one zvezda mark. Jon must've been good.

"Hello," he said, a very light Spanish accent gracing his words. "I'm Jon, it's nice to meet _the_ Rose Hathaway."

"You know of me?" I asked, reaching forward to shake his extended hand.

"Of course," he replied. "Who hasn't?"

Hans cut in. "Now that you guys know each other; Rose could you show him to his room? He's in the guest housing for now." He handed me a piece of paper with Jon's room number.

"Yeah, of course." I took the slip of paper from him and motioned with my head for Jon to follow me.

We made our way back towards the guest housing.

"So this is Court?"

"Yup. You've never been?" I asked.

"No, I was schooled in the all dhampir academy in Mexico and then immediately given my charge. She was already too old to travel around when I got there."

I nodded in understand. "Well, I think you'll like it here. It's a nice place to be." Despite all the shit that's happened so far, I meant it. Court was a nice place.

"I think I will too," he agreed with that easy smile. Again my heart slightly fluttered and I had to hide my frown. Wasn't it a little too soon?

We were nearing the area where I had seen Lissa and Dimitri on the bench and wasn't surprised to still see them there. When we neared them they looked up again and watched us pass by. When I met Dimitri's eyes I kept my face blank.

**_Love fades, mine has._**


End file.
